


Sniffed Out

by SolarMorrigan



Series: Solar's 007 Fest 2019 [14]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: 007 Fest, Gen, M/M, Prompt Fill, Q Branch OC's, i guess?, just silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 06:29:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19806613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolarMorrigan/pseuds/SolarMorrigan
Summary: Sometimes working in Q branch is exciting. Sometimes you have nothing better to do than sit around and speculate about your boss's romantic life.





	Sniffed Out

**Author's Note:**

> Day 14! This one was fun. It fills "Caught" on the [Random Prompt Table](https://mi6cafe.wordpress.com/007-fest/007-fest-2019-prompt-tables/) and Anon Prompt 7 on the[MI6 Cafe Prompt Exchange](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1LwtIoqppLgPC3D0bJ5HF7ZcIJEnNgGmQcm21977FGJc/edit#gid=628702862): "Q's wearing a new cologne; 007's been hanging around Q-branch more often. Discuss."

“So Q’s been wearing a new cologne.”

“It’s creepy that you noticed that.”

“I only noticed because it makes me sneeze!”

“Right.”

“It does! I’ve terrible allergies to certain fragrances! And anyway, that’s not the point.”

“Of course. If your crush on the quartermaster isn’t the point, Davis, then please enlighten us.”

“I do _not_ have a crush on my _boss._ That would be weird.”

“That’s never stopped you before.”

“Oh, Han, let him finish.”

 _“Thank you_ , Penzik. Right, see, so Q’s been wearing a new cologne, right? And 007’s been hanging around Q branch a lot more often–”

“It’s creepy that you noticed _that.”_

_“Han.”_

“What? It is. Davis, you’re reading too much into things because you’ve been stuck monitoring the US mission and you’re bored.”

“Well they’re in bloody Kansas! It’s not like anything is going to happen!”

“Right. So you’ve been making calf’s eyes at Q–”

“I have _not!”_

“And you’ve noticed 007 around more because you’ve been watching. That’s all.”

“No, I’m serious, I really think–”

“Sorry, Davis, but Han might be right. Maybe you could ask Q for a side project to work on while you’re monitoring? It might make things go by more quickly?”

“Ugh. You know what? Fine. Don’t believe me, see if I care. But when it comes out that Q and 007 are involved, I’m coming to say I told you so.”

“…if it comes out that they’re involved, I feel like that would really say something about their abilities as spies.”

-/-/-

The morning had been quiet so far. Bond had caught himself up on current events and caught himself up on paperwork (more or less) and had decided that a trip down to Q branch would be just the thing to break up the monotony.

Things were always much livelier down in the labs and on the main floor, with the people in actual lab coats that Q had teased him for expecting upon their first meeting consulting on this or that and techs scurrying back and forth with data and news better delivered face to face than via the internal messaging system. One tech, in fact, scurried right into Bond while his nose was buried in his tablet.

The young man bounced harmlessly off of Bond, stumbling back a bit but regaining his footing and clutching his tablet to his chest in startlement. “Oh! 007, I’m sorry, I wasn’t–” he began to apologize before making a strange face and sneezing into his elbow three times in quick succession.

“Alright?” Bond asked.

“Yeah, sorry, I just have terrible allergies to certain…” again, the tech broke off, this time with a deeply suspicious look in his dark eyes, directed right at Bond, “…fragrances.”

Before Bond could say anything, the tech shifted forward just slightly and… sniffed. He promptly went into another sneezing fit, and Bond skirted around him, brows raised. “Best of luck with that,” Bond said over his shoulder.

Looking back, the tech had already moved, and was approaching two other Q branchers with a positively gleeful look on his face. With a shake of his head, Bond went up to see if he could find Q in his office.

Bond gave a polite knock, then let himself in without waiting for an answer. Q was actually there, though he’d usually be out on the main floor this time of morning, and was sitting at his desk and poring over a file.

“Your minions keep getting stranger,” Bond said as he approached.

“Don’t call them that,” Q reprimanded, mostly out of habit. “And of course they’re strange. You don’t fit in down here if you’re not a little strange.”

“That does explain a lot, now that you mention it. The one that just ran into me reminded me, though – I think I used your cologne by mistake this morning.”

“Mm. It smells good on you.”

“I think you’re biased.” Bond grinned, sliding around the desk to peck Q on the cheek.

“Terribly,” Q agreed, accepting the kiss before turning his attention back to the file in his hands. “But really, I doubt if anyone else will notice.”

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on [Tumblr](https://solarmorrigan.tumblr.com/post/186284455008/sniffed-out-james-bond-00q-day-14-this-one) if you wanna hop over there and see what's going on with the fest!


End file.
